


Compete

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [41]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Crack, First Time, M/M, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux and Ren are finalists in theFinalzer Officers’ Fun Scrabble Knockout Tournamentand gosh if it doesn’t descend into puerile rudeness really fast.Hux takes the opportunity to tell Ren what he wants. Ren reacts strangely and Hux has a decision to make.





	Compete

They sat opposite one another, as they had faced opponents from the very first round of the competition. Starting with one hundred and twenty eight hopefuls, at last, after a gruelling two-day tournament, the finalists glared across a plastic chequered board with colour-coded dimples waiting to accept their tiles. The referee put both hands into the black velvet sack that sat on the table beside the square playing board and withdrew two fists, holding them out at shoulder level in front of him. The first competitor touched the referee’s left hand. The second nodded his acceptance of the right. The referee (and organiser of the surprisingly popular event), Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, opened both hands to show their precious contents.  
“General Hux drew E. Master Ren drew T. General Hux to go first.”

And so, the grand final of _The Finalizer Officers’ Fun Scrabble Knockout Competition_ began.

Hux rattled the tiles in the velvet bag and felt for seven. Ren leaned forward just as Hux withdrew his fist.  
_”You need a good rummage in my sack.”_

Hux almost dropped his tiles. He scowled at Ren but forced his face to relax back to professional blandness as he sorted his seven tiles onto the rack in front of him. He sighed at the letters and shuffled them around a bit, frowned at the board and tapped his fingers. A three-letter starter and keep an _S_ in reserve? Five letters and give Ren more options to score on the second move? In a flash he saw it. A seven letter word and a fifty point bonus on his first move.

_ASSHOLE_

“That’s not a valid word!”  
Ren’s challenge was out before Hux had finished spelling it. Mitaka cleared his throat.  
“Um, is this an _official_ challenge, Master Ren?”  
Ren narrowed his eyes at Hux, and Hux smirked. “No,” he said at last. “I’ll allow it.”  
“Very well,” said Hux. “Think you can beat that?”

Ren counted out his letters, mentally cursing Mitaka’s insistence that all competitors wear gloves to prevent them feeling the letter shapes on the tiles in the bag. He wondered if it would look too obvious if he used the Force to pick a good set of letters. Hux leaned forward.  
_“You having trouble with your hand action, Ren?“_  
Ren shot Hux a freezing glance and arranged his tiles on his rack. He sniggered and placed the tiles one by one, slowly, using the _O_ already on the board.

_COCKRING_

“I used all seven letters. Puts me in the lead.”  
“That is definitely not allowed.” said Hux, grumpily. He looked at Mitaka.  
“Is that an official challenge, sir?”  
“Yes it bloody well is!”  
“Um.” Mitaka made a show of checking his official scrabble datapad, looking quite wretched under Ren’s intense stare.  
“Of course it is a legal move,” said Ren. “The rules say so clearly.”  
Mitaka nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m afraid it is a legal move, sir. The rules say so. Clearly. You miss a turn.”  
“Damn it!” Hux went pink. Ren grinned and turned his attention back to his new set of seven tiles. He laid out a word that used the K he’d just played.

_SU[]KER_

“Oh look, general. Another word for you. Can you tell what the blank is?”

Hux was not proud of what he did next: from a strategic point of view and from a points point of view it made no sense but t was satisfying all the same. He added to the start of Ren’s last turn.  
“I turned your word into a fitting description of my current opponent.”

The word now said _RIMSUCKER_  
“Challenge!” called Ren. Mitaka took one fearful look from Ren to Hux and back again, then laid down his datapad and backed away.  
“I declare this match void. I resign as referee.”  
“No,” said Hux. “We play on until I win.”  
But Mitaka was already walking away, shaking his head.

Ren leaned close to Hux and murmured, _”Perhaps in your fantasies, General.”_ Louder, “My turn.” He studied his letters for a full minute, shuffling them this way and that.  
“You having trouble with reaching a satisfactory outcome, Ren?” asked Hux. Ren smirked.  
Eventually he said, “I was saving it for something special, but I’m gonna use my D,” and clicked his tiles into place.

_BASTARD_

Hux glared at Ren. He slid his tiles around and stared at the board as if willing it to ignite. He laughed when he saw his move.

_ASSEATER_

“Used one of your bastard Rs. Got a triple word. Quite a lot of points for low value letters.”

In the next move, Ren only managed to play _CUM_ , but he used a triple letter score tile which made him feel a little better.

Hux kept his face neutral. “I’m going to have to extend your cum. You did it too soon,” he said, adding _BREATH_ at the end of Ren’s last effort.

“If that’s on your mind, you’ll have to do this.” Ren used an existing _A_ and played _SWALLOW._ Hux looked up but Ren was staring at his tiles. The room was quiet — too quiet. He looked around. The onlookers must have slipped away after Mitaka had quit.

Hux laid a few more tiles on the board and rearranged some of the already-used letters. “I think,” he said quietly and without looking up, “this might be what I want.”

_rim u cum in u_

Ren snarled and slapped the board up so that it somersaulted and scattered letter tiles across the room. Hux went red and snapped at Ren.  
“There was no need for that! A simple _NO_ would have sufficed.” He stood up to storm out, but Ren beat him to it and Hux could only follow the swirl of black robes, heavy tread and low growling noise that Ren made when he was out of words. With a deep sigh, Hux picked up the board and kicked some if the letter tiles into a neater pile then cursed and walked out.

 

Hux went to his quarters. On closing the door behind him, the first thing he saw was Kylo Ren’s helmet, black and shiny, on its side on the floor. A step or two further in, Ren’s cowl lay crumpled on a chair. Thrown over the sofa was a black shape that might have been Ren’s tunic, and Hux almost tripped over a heavy boot that lay on its side by his desk. Its partner was preventing the door between the reception room and his more private rooms from closing. Hux followed the trail deeper into his quarters. Ren’s trousers were next, then a short mesh top. Finally, right outside the door to Hux’s ‘fresher unit, lay a surprisingly soft and fine pair of underpants. Hux slid open the door. Kylo Ren was naked and having a shower in Hux’s personally designed, custom-built sanisteam cabinet.  
“Keep the draught out!” Ren yelled over the hissing of the water jets. “Get undressed Take a shower. It’s only your mind that I like filthy.”

In his bedroom, Hux stripped, hung up his uniform and checked the contents of the drawer by the bed. He sauntered nude through to the sanisteam and pulled the door open. Ren leered out at him.  
“Get in.”  
“I hardly think—“  
“Get in and shut the kriffing door!”  
Hux got in. Ren made the door close behind him and pulled him into the multi-level water jets, soaking him in seconds. Ren took charge of the bottle of shower gel and insisted on washing Hux all over. At some point, when Ren’s fingers were working circles on his scalp, Hux realised he felt relaxed for the first time since...

Ren seemed to sense it too, moving his hands down, smoothing slippery foam over every plane, angle and crevice of Hux’s skin.

Every. Single. One.

It was while Ren’s hands were slipping up and down Hux’s arse, hands cupping and massaging, fingers sliding over his entrance, that Hux came back into himself from a fantasy world in which Ren was his personal (oh so _very_ personal and _obliging_ ) servant and protector. He opened his eyes, grasped Ren’s arms and pulled him out of the sanisteam into the cool recirculated air of the ‘fresher unit then led him into his bedroom.  
“You know what I want. Arse up, face down.”  
“What do I get out of it?” Ren smirked as he clambered onto Hux’s bed, trailing drips of water onto the covers.  
“We’ll see,” said Hux. “I assume you’re here because you agree to my suggestion despite your little tantrum?”  
“General, it would not do to invite speculation based on an amicable end to our game, a social drink in the bar then a walk back here together for little... mutual satisfaction.” Ren got into position. Hux huffed out a laugh.

Kneeling on the bed beside Ren, Hux decided to tease. He stroked Ren’s back and kissed each protrusion of his spine, patting Ren’s head down when he tried to look round. He shuffled round to kneel behind Ren then circled flat hands on Ren’s shoulders, working lower and lower until he brushed Ren’s backside. He leaned forwards and down to kiss the base of Ren’s spine, licking a soft stripe then blowing a warm breath down across Ren’s puckered hole and smiling at the groan it elicited.

He really meant to make it last, tease out every last filthy noise the man could make. But it had been so long since...

Hux had his face buried in Ren’s arse before he was completely aware of having changed his schedule. Rather than the slow, sloppy, noisy kisses and sucks he’d thought he would offer, his tongue hardened and pointed and probed, and Ren gasped and groaned and cursed.

It was _exquisite_.

Hux slipped a finger in beside his tongue. Just one, and not far enough for Ren’s satisfaction judging by Ren’s attempt to rock back onto him. He pulled back a little and pushed his spit-slick finger in further, then lowered his head and lavished attention on Ren’s balls instead. Ren rocked forwards then back, unsure of what would give him most pleasure. Hux laughed.  
“Oh so fucking _keen_. So needy. Been a while, has it?”  
“You have no idea. Shut up and fuck me.”  
Hux paused, stock still. He took a deep breath and hissed it out. “Pardon?”  
Ren groaned and shook his head. “Shut up and fuck me PLEASE.”

“Okay. Don’t move.”  
Hux stood up but kept a hand on Ren’s hip while he brought out lube and condoms. He dribbled lube over Ren’s crack and worked it in with the finger he’d already used, then added a second finger when Ren seemed to want more. Just for a second, Hux had a thought that cooled his inferno.  
“Ren, can I ask you a question?”

A pause.  
“Yes.”

“And will you tell me the truth?”  
“Maybe, if it suits me.”

Hux returned to fingering Ren carefully with one index finger, finding Ren’s prostate and smiling at his sudden intake of breath.  
“Have you done this before? I mean have you had someone come in you before?”

A pause.  
“No”

“Oh.” Hux sucked his lip. “Do you really want it?”  
“For fucking force-lightning sake, Hux! I’m here with my ass in the air waiting for your cock and you ask that?”  
“Just making sure, Kylo!”

Hux looked down at his almost-quiescent cock and silently cursed either his scruples or his insecurities. He withdrew his finger, pushed Ren over sideways and lay on top of him. Ren covered his face with his hands and shook his head.  
“Fuck you, Armitage Hux.”  
“I can’t do this, Kylo. I _want_ you, but... the first time has to be more than a convenient fumble with an available cock. I need you to want _me_ too.”  
“Fuck you!”  
Ren shoved Hux off. Hux watched as Ren grabbed his robe and tried to put it on. The fabric almost split and it hung open.  
“Why the FUCK do you think I’m _here_ , Hux? Why you and not some other... why not... not... _MITAKA_! Oh, you think about him, don’t you? Why not him, huh? I could have him and make him forget. Or I could... I could...” Hux felt his head begin to ache. “LIKE YOU DID I could fuck him and ignore him as if nothing happened. SITH! You’re fucking _cold_!”

“It’s not—“  
“SHUT UP!”  
— _like that,_ Hux had been going to say. Instead, he stood up and followed Ren into the main room, head throbbing just shy of the border into pain. Ren gathered his clothing.  
“Look, Kylo, if you need to go, then go. But think over what happened tonight.” Hux could feel Ren’s humiliation and it made his skin uncomfortable. “You sprung something on me and I admit I may have reacted badly but that’s how it is. If it is me you want, I will be here. If not, I will still be here but alone and thinking about what a fool I am to let you leave and not just do as you ask without question like some kind of... of arsehole. For what it’s worth, Kylo, I want you to stay. I want us to talk through what we are to one another. Then, if we both want, I will fuck your stupid brains out.”

Ren stood still, Hux’s robe stretched across his shoulders and barely overlapping in the middle. He turned a pink-cheeked face to Hux and rubbed damp from his eyes. He did not speak.

“Twice?”

Kylo tried hard not to laugh. He chewed his lip and shook his head.  
“I hate you a bit. But I will stay.”


End file.
